Detective Arc
by DigitalEmperor001
Summary: This story is discontinued. Please move along.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc Training Ground**

"Whoa!" Jaune shouted as he was tripped with a leg sweep. Falling on his back, he glared back up at his chuckling sister Oliva Arc.

"You need to keep focused Jaune. Otherwise I'll just keep catching you off guard." Smiling, she offered a hand to her 14-year old brother.

Accepting it, Jaune was soon pulled into a standing position, where he could finally catch his breath. "I know, I know." He replied. "I guess I have to try harder."

It was the boy's 14th birthday, and he was training after a whole day of celebrating. It was honestly the thing he was most looking forward to.

Not to dis the cool scarf his sister Janette made for him, but Jaune believed that he was finally getting the hang of his training.

It started when he turned 13. He got many presents, including his favorite white hoodie. But the thing he wanted most was to learn how to fight.

So he asked his older sister for help. You might think that it's a bit odd she didn't immediately agree.

After all, they were a family of Hunters; more than that, they were Arcs! Considered to be one of the greatest Hunters around.

And it's true that the Arc family was comprised of Hunters. All but Jaune. That's not to say he had no interest in becoming a Huntsman. Quite the opposite actually.

His dream was to become a great hero and continue the Arc legacy. His family had other ideas. They wanted to make sure Jaune was safe, and the most important thing they objected to was Jaune becoming a Huntsman.

To Jaune, this was completely unfair. Every member of his family was a Hunter. From his father, to his mother, even all seven of his sisters. But not Jaune.

It's not that his family resented him or anything. On the contrary, they loved him to pieces. And he loved them back just as much. They just had a tendency to be… overprotective.

The reasons varied for why he shouldn't become a warrior like them. It's too dangerous. You're too young. There's so much better things in life than fighting.

The list went on and on. It's what caused most of the tension between Jaune and the rest of his family.

Of course, Jaune wasn't completely skill less. His mother and sisters made sure that he had a decent respect for being clean. He was also taught to cook as well as dance.

But it was on his 8th birthday that Jaune's father gave him something that changed his life. A book labeled "Sherlock Holmes".

It might not seem like much, but it led to the passion of his life: solving mysteries. At first, it was a mere fascination. A few stories here and there to entertain him.

It wasn't until he began being able to predict the ending of the story, knowing exactly who did it and how it was done, did he begin to think of making actual mystery-solving a hobby. He decided that he needed other skills to go along with his new passion.

Which is why he developed slightly illegal skills, such as hacking and lock picking. He correctly figured that they would be essential for him in the future.

He didn't do anything bad with these skills, just a few harmless pranks here and there.

Turning his father's scroll background into a picture of puppies in a basket, changing his sister's ringtone to the phenomenon known as Nyan cat, and even managing to change a few contact numbers from his mom's scroll.

He also used them to help around town, solving "mysteries" for his neighbors. His favorite case was the mysteriously disappearing cat, Mr. Tibbles.

But despite all of this, Jaune still plotted out ways to become a Huntsman. And the first step towards achieving that dream was to learn how to fight.

Convincing his sister Olivia was surprisingly simple. All he had to do was ask how would he defend himself if something happened. Like a robbery, or gods forbid, a White Fang attack.

She came around to his side fairly quickly. After finally getting his Aura unlocked, his training began.

"Hey, pay attention." Olivia reprimanded him, bringing Jaune out of his daydream. "We're starting again." Shaking his head, Jaune got into his battle stance.

With a yell, both siblings charged at one another with their practice swords drawn.

 **One Year Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Arc patriarch asked his son.

"For the thousandth time, yes I'm sure." Replied his son, voice tinged with annoyance.

Jaune was leaving to become a Huntsman today. He had finally convinced his parents to allow him to at least try.

With tears, his mother told him, "Be careful sweetie, and remember that we love you."

"Yeah," Jaune sighed. "I will. Sheesh you guys are acting like such crybabies. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

His entire family had come to see him off.

Turning around, Jaune shot them all a smile. "C'mon, you should be happy. I'm about to start my journey. I give my word on this: the next time you see me, I'll be a Huntsman." Seeing his family give him slight variations of a smile, he turned around and prepared to board the Bullhead to Vale.

"Just remember," his father said. "There's no shame in coming back."

Jaune stiffened slightly before he waved goodbye and boarded the Bullhead.

 _Asshole. Doesn't think I can do it. Whatever, I'll show him. What's the worst that can happen?_

 **City of Vale**

"Damnit! I can't believe they didn't let me in!" Jaune ranted as he laid huddled against a wall.

It was just as he said. When he arrived in Vale he immediately took the Signal entrance exam. To put it simply, he failed.

His technical skills were top notch, as were his written tests. He just couldn't keep up with the other candidates in combat. It turns out that only two years of combat training wasn't enough to match years of training.

This left him with no options. He could return home, but Jaune promised himself that he wouldn't go back until he became a Huntsman.

So he went into Vale, figuring that he could just find a job to support himself until he could apply to a different school. But apparently no one wanted to hire some kid without a resume or references.

Jaune soon ran out of funds, landing him where he is now. Tired, homeless, cold, hungry, and hiding away in an alleyway.

His stomach groaned in protest. "I know buddy, I'll feed you just as soon I can find some food." As he was wallowing in his bad luck, a well-dressed man with a bowler hat and a cane walked through the alleyway.

"Out my way, hobo." the man said, kicking Jaune as he walked past.

Growling in pain, Jaune pulled out his scroll while glaring at the man. "If you're going to be a dick…" he muttered as he typed in some codes. "Then you better be prepared for the consequences!"

 _Ha, now I have all his stuff!_ Jaune let out a gleeful smile as he prepared to take revenge.

 _Let's see, change a few passwords here, mess up a few accounts there, take over his bank account and… wait what?!_ Eyes going wide, a shocked look replaced his smile.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is taking it too far! Messing with his stuff is one thing, but_ this _is incredibly illegal. I should just leave well enough alone and- HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE THIS MUCH MONEY?!_ Indeed, the account that the blonde was looking at contained millions of lien.

 _Who the hell is this guy anyway?_ Reading the account even further, he soon found the name. And immediately he was conflicted.

 _That asshole was Roman Torchwick. The guy who has been stealing all the dust lately. Damnit, on one hand, this is still incredibly illegal._

 _On the other, the guy is a thief, so I doubt that any of it was gathered legally. What do I do?_

The growling of his stomach solved the issue for him. _…I'm sure he wouldn't miss some lien going missing. And it's going to a great cause! The charity case that is my tummy. Plus, he's a douche._

Nodding to himself, Jaune transferred 20,000 lien to his own separate account. Heading over to an ATM, he took out the money and went on his way.

 **Several Hours Later**

 _I can't believe that worked._ Jaune was walking down Downtown Vale with his hands behind his head.

The boy was both shocked and pleased that he had managed to get away with the theft. He had managed to get some food as well as cheap apartment. One with hot water even! The only problem was trying to find more money.

Obviously he could steal from people. It would be incredibly simple. Too few people had the security to tell if anything was wrong.

He wouldn't, of course. No matter how desperate he was, Jaune would never turn aside his ideals like that.

It went against his code as a (amateur) detective, as well as a Huntsman (not that he was one, but hey.)

He was interrupted from his musings by a piece of paper smacking him in the face. Grumbling, he prepared to crumple it up before something on it caught his eye.

"Help wanted," he read aloud. "Stolen books. If interested, please contact Tukson at _Tukson's Book Trade_. Payment: 500 lien.

 _This… this is perfect! I can add to the funds as well as get a potential reference!_ Smiling to himself, Jaune whistled joyfully as he made his way to the library to apply for the job.

 **Even MORE Hours Later**

With the setting sun illuminating Vale, Jaune walked back to his apartment, tired but content. _Well, that was easy. All I had to do was ask around for some assholes in the area, beat them up, reclaim the books and get paid._

 _Maybe I should just open up my own business._ He could totally pull it off too. A few forged papers here and there, and then boom. His own personalized detective agency.

While the legality of it all was morally grey at best, Jaune figured that it was for the greater good. He would be helping far more people this way.

Seeing a building for sale, Jaune smiled. He took out his scroll and prepared to type in the necessary code. _I may not be a Huntsman yet, but that doesn't mean I can't be a hero._

 **Two Years Later**

"Just give up, Tony. You lost." A now 17 Jaune Arc said to the fallen gangster.

"Not just yet!" said the big man, slowly reaching for his gun. "I still have a few tricks!" Pulling it out, he shot the blond square in the chest.

Or he would have if Jaune hadn't shot the gun out of Tony's hand with one of his own.

"Like I said," Jaune smiled as police officers swarmed into the warehouse. "It's over."

One of the officers came over to handcuff the criminal, the rest doing the same with the other goons. "Great work detective."

"Thanks. Feels good that we can finally put this guy away." Jaune turned away and began heading to the door.

"Have a good night, Mr. Arc." A cop said while lugging a goon into a police car.

Waving his hand in recognition, Jaune headed home.

 **Lunar Detective Agency**

 _It's already been two years huh?_ Jaune thought to himself as he made dinner.

Indeed, it has been two years since Jaune left his home. Two years since he started his new business.

He still hasn't achieved his dream of being a Hunter. The latest reason was that he lost in the entrance fight.

He received letters from his family frequently, asking him to come home. He would respond the same way he always responded. " _I can't"._

The boy simply refused to go back on his word. He was determined to see this through to the end.

 _At least I have the business to think about_. Lunar Detective Agency. Jaune's baby.

While the Lunar Detective Agency wasn't all that impressive, being a measly two stories in comparison to the skyscrapers in downtown Vale, it was still home for Jaune.

The bottom floor served as Jaune's office, while the top was where he kept his room. When he wasn't around, his secretary Patricia screened all his calls to him.

The first year was rough. There was no business coming in, nothing that people wanted him to solve. That is, until there a was a robbery from a bookstore.

Tukson, the man who owned _Tukson's Book Trade_ , had come to Jaune after the police failed to look into his case. This was the first of apparently many more requests, leading up to the point where even the police would come to him for help.

When Jaune discovered his Semblance, his cases were getting even easier. This was perfect, until he discovered something Remnant-shattering.

He, the great detective Jaune Arc, was bored. He almost couldn't believe it. The drug busts, the mysteries, the crime fighting. All of it. It all bored him. It had become too easy.

Sighing, Jaune ate his leftover microwaved pizza, and contemplated his problem.

Much like his agency, Jaune changed in the two years. He found some trainers to teach him how to fight. His sword skills grew immensely, and he learned how to use a gun.

He even changed his wardrobe to match his job. Gone was the white hoodie and jeans of his childhood. His new black duster splayed with the Arc symbol on its back combined with his brown pants and white dress shirt replaced them, with two medium sized gray bracelets completing the look.

"Maybe a walk will clear my head." said Jaune as he got off the couch, cracking his bones when he did.

Telling Patricia to close up shop, Jaune left the building and began walking in a random direction.

 _Maybe I should consider giving up. I failed both times when I tried to get into a combat school, and there's no way_ Beacon _of all places will accept me. Maybe it's time to admit defeat and fully dedicate myself to the business._

As he was strolling down the street with hands in his pockets, sounds of explosions broke Jaune out of his reverie. Startled, he looked up to see what the commotion was about.

 _Isn't that_ From Dust Till Dawn _? Did they have a Dust accident or something?_

Jaune put his musings on hold as he saw a young girl in red wielding a scythe shoot out from the window, with guys in suits falling after her.

 _Aren't those guys the goons from Junior's? What are they doing here? Oh there's another guy coming out after them. Let's see… oh._

Roman Torchwick stepped out of the shop with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well Red, it's been fun. But now it's time for playtime to end." He pulled out his cane and aimed it like a gun.

"Say goodbye, kid!" he shouted gleefully, only to be taken by surprise as his cane was shot out of his hand. "What the?!" He looked up to see a blonde holding a smoking gun.

"You know, it's really rude to point things at people." Jaune said with a smirk. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Narrowing his eyes, Roman let out an aggravated sigh. "What is with you kids and playing hero today?"

Whistling at his henchmen, Roman nodded at the newcomer and said, "Take care of him for me. I'm late enough as it is."

Several more goons came out as Roman picked up his cane. Jaune went to stand by the red-hooded girl with his hands in his pockets.

"So, are you a Huntsman? Cause that'd be sooo cool! Maybe you can give me your autograph?! Oh this is so exciting!" the kid squealed.

Caught off guard, Jaune could only laugh a bit. "Slow down kid. Give me some time to answer."

This seemed to make her angry. "I am not a kid!" she shouted. "My name is Ruby Rose, and I drink milk!" She finished with a smug smile, as if expecting that sentence to impress him.

Trying to stifle his chuckles, he turned to face the very confused criminals.

"My apologies." Jaune said with a grin. "Nice to meet you. Now to answer your question, no I'm not a Huntsman. What I am is a bit simpler. Allow me to introduce myself."

Pointing his finger dramatically at Roman, Jaune smirked. "Roman Torchwick. One of the most infamous thieves in Vale. The number of times you have escaped the police is almost baffling."

Leveling the blonde with a smirk of his own, Roman tipped his hat mockingly. "It's nice to see that I'm well-known to even a kid like you. Seriously though, isn't past your bedtime?"

Jaune smiled. "I admit, I'm young. But that shouldn't matter, as you were getting your ass handed to you by her." Roman's smug smirk turned to a scowl as Jaune pointed at Ruby, who began smiling at the recognition.

"Now to answer the question that may or may not be on your minds: who am I? It's quite simple. My name is detective Jaune Arc! And I'm the one who's bringing you down."

 _Nailed it!_ Jaune thought to himself as he awaited the response to his declaration.

"So cool!" Ruby whispered. Roman was less impressed. He began laughing.

"Oh, that's rich." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Okay, enough playtime. Boys, take 'em down."

As the thugs began to rush them, both Jaune and Ruby got into fighting positions.

Crossing his arms, Jaune swiftly brought them down to his sides, releasing two folded up blades from his sleeves. They both unfolded in his hands, revealing twin short swords.

Ruby readied her scythe _(Unusual weapon. Folds in on itself. Combined with a High Caliber Sniper Rifle.)_ and raced right at the goons using her incredible speed. _(Semblance: speed. Leaves rose petals in her wake. Impressive.)_

Raising his swords, Jaune prepared his counterattack as the thugs readied their guns.

 _(Checking trajectory. Checking wind resistance. Checking reaction time.)_

As the bullets came flying, Jaune ran towards them, cutting any bullets that came near him into pieces.

Leaping towards his opponents, he began to take them down in a methodical fashion.

Ending up standing next to Ruby, he said, "Careful with these guys. They don't have Aura, so we can't do too much damage to them."

Nodding in agreement, Ruby zipped around the thugs, knocking them all out.

Seeing where this was going, Roman pointed his cane upwards.

 _(Interesting choice for a weapon. Combination of a stylish cane, a gun and a… grappling hook?)_

"Well, it's been fun." Said the thief. "But I'm running late as it is."

Pushing a button on his cane, a grappling hook shot out of the end. Cheerfully saluting the two, Roman ascended to the rooftops.

"Oh no you don't" Ruby shouted. Using her impressive speed, she dashed up to follow Roman.

Jaune could only blink. "Huh." he muttered. "Don't see that every day." Folding up his swords and sending them back into his sleeves, Jaune pointed his wrist toward the roof, activating his right bracelet and firing off a grappling hook of his own.

As he landed on the roof, he saw Torchwick making his escape in a Bullhead. Activating his bracelet's, Jaune's guns flew into his hands, with Ruby activating her scythe's rifle mode.

They began firing on the airship until Jaune noticed something. A hand. _(Female, well-manicured, and connected to a red dress.)_ A hand that had a giant fireball flying straight at Ruby.

He didn't even hesitate. Dashing forward, Jaune knocked Ruby to the ground and braced himself the fiery pain he was about to receive.

Only, it didn't happen.

Opening his eyes, Jaune saw an energy shield in front of him. A shield that presumably protected him from the fireball.

 _(Dust-shield. Very powerful. Only those that have complete Dust mastery can produce one at that level.)_

Turning around, he saw his savior. A fellow blonde woman wielding a riding crop. Swiping her crop at the Bullhead, she managed to send it flying away.

 _(Huntress. Uses a riding crop as a weapon. Presumably a master level Dust user. Semblance appears to be telekinesis. Threat Level: High.)_

"Wow." That was all Jaune was able to manage. Ruby was far more eloquent.

"Ohmygosh that was so cool! You were like 'BAM!' and they were like 'WAH!'" she said excitedly, doing actions with her arm to illustrate her point. "Sooo… can I have your autograph?"

The older blonde fixed Ruby with a glare. "Do think this is a game? What on Remnant did you think you were doing?!"

Getting fed up with how the young girl was interrogated, Jaune spoke up. "Hey, lay off her."

This only seemed to gain the woman's ire.

"You." She started. "Your even worse. Instead of calling for the proper authorities, you just jumped into the fray! What do think you were doing?"

"What was I doing?" Jaune repeated, growing increasingly annoyed. "Let me lay it down for you. My name is _detective_ Jaune Arc. Private Investigations. And according to this license I got from the city, I was doing my damn job."

This halted the angry woman, before she began to gather momentum again. "Then why would you have this girl fight those thugs?"

"Like I said, I'm a detective. I found an ongoing robbery with her in the vicinity. It was quite obvious that she trained at Signal with the way she used her scythe, so I hired her to help take those criminals down. Which by the way," he said to Ruby, pulling out his wallet and some lien. "Here you go." He winked to let her know to play along.

"As you can see, we had it handled." Jaune finished with a smile. That soon turned into a frown as he continued. "Except for the fireworks bit. That was unexpected. So you know, thanks for saving me."

"Nonetheless, that still doesn't excuse the needlessly destroyed surrounding area."

Jaune shrugged. "I'm pretty sure their insurance will cover it, but if it doesn't, send me the bill." Pulling out a business card, he handed it to the woman before jumping off the building, using his grappling hook to slow his descent.

There was a silence between the remaining two when Ruby decided to break it.

"Soooo, is that a no to the autograph?"

The older woman could only sigh. It was going to be one of those days.

 **Lunar Detective Agency**

 _Well, that was exciting. Hopefully the next time we meet, I can actually catch Torchwick. Hang on…_

 _(Disturbed air. Book slightly moved from original position. Someone else is here. Not Patricia, she left earlier.)_

Suddenly turning around with his gun drawn, Jaune met face to face with the intruder. Who turned out to be… a middle-aged man with a cane sitting in one of Jaune's chairs.

 _(Expert Huntsman. Threat Level: Extremely high. Avoid fight at all costs.)_

"You know," the man said. "Some might consider it rude to point a gun at someone else."

"And others," Jaune replied. "Might say it's equally rude to break into someone else's home."

"Fair enough. My name is Ozpin, and I'm the headmaster of Beacon. I would like to discuss something with you."

Jaune's eyes widened in shock. Beacon Academy. One of the most prestigious Combat Schools in all of Remnant. A place that Jaune can only dream of going to. And its headmaster was there in his home.

Sighing, Jaune put away the gun. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? I would offer coffee, but I ran out this morning."

Ozpin looked slightly disappointed at that. "No, thank you. Onto business. My deputy Glynda Goodwitch told me of your exploits earlier at _From Dust till Dawn_."

"Glynda Good… oh you mean the mean lady. Listen, if this is about damages, then I think that I have some…"

"That would not be necessary." Ozpin interrupted. "I did not come to discuss what you did. I came to discuss _why_ you did it."

"Well," Jaune said, confused. "Like I said. It's my job."

"Yes." the older man smiled. "Jaune Arc, one the youngest detectives Vale has ever known. If you don't mind my asking Mr. Arc, why did you become a detective?"

Jaune took his time to consider his answer. "Honestly? I didn't start out with dreams of becoming one. At first, I wanted to become a Huntsman like my family."

"Oh?" Ozpin replied with a raised eyebrow. "And what led you astray from that dream?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't train enough. I thought it would be fine at first. But it turns out that I wasn't as good as everyone who trained for years and years. So, I turned to this. My own detective agency. At least until I could get into a school."

"And what would you have done with your agency if you were accepted?"

"I don't know. Sell it, maybe? But now I know I can't. I'm thinking of just giving up on trying to be a Huntsman and just devote myself to the agency."

"Well, you might not have to." Ozpin said with a friendly smile.

"What do mean?"

"I saw you fight. I saw that you had something that was too good to waste."

"And what's that?"

"Potential." Ozpin stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "You see, Mr. Arc, Beacon Academy needs people with potential."

Jaune's widened, a gasp leaving his throat. _Is this going where I think it's going?_

"Mr. Arc. I would like to offer you a chance to become a student of Beacon. I'm willing to offer you a chance to become a Huntsman."

Jaune was understandably shocked. "S-sir, I would be honored. But what about my agency? I can't just up and leave it."

"You can still have it. I know someone who may not be as good as you, but can handle most cases while you attend the school. Any case deemed too difficult for him can be sent to you."

"Then I guess I have no choice. I accept." Jaune walked over to the headmaster and shook his hand.

"I thought you might. Very well Mr. Arc. I will see you at Beacon." He handed Jaune some information regarding when the semester starts as well as a ticket for a Bullhead.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business that needs taking care of. Have a nice night."

"You as well sir." Their business concluded, Ozpin walked out the door.

 _Holy Dust. I did it. I actually did. My family won't believe this!_

Jaune went off to send them a message. A very simple message. It said: _"I made it. I'm going to Beacon. I told you I could do it!"_

 **Later That Night**

"I'm disappointed in you Roman. You couldn't even get a single Dust crystal."

"Look it's not my fault. I was interrupted by Red Riding Hood and the Scooby Doo detective."

In a warehouse filled with equipment and goons, stood Roman Torchwick and his boss, Cinder Fall.

"He came out of nowhere. Shot my cane out my hands as I was about to take Little Red down."

"Oh?" Cinder asked, her eyebrow raised. "And did you manage to get his name?"

"Yeah. Called himself _detective_ Jaune Arc." he said, saying detective in the most mocking way possible.

"Detective Jaune Arc, hmm? Emerald, Mercury."

Two people came out from the shadows.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this person. I have a feeling that he will be… interesting."

 **AN: Done. Proof that I'm not dead. As you can see, I was bitten by the RWBY writing bug. So here's my contribution to the fandom. Remember, if you guys have any questions or comments, be sure to leave a review.**


	2. Beacon's Beginning

_Ah, we meet again my old nemesis._ Jaune Arc stared coldly at the metal behemoth before him.

The day he was meant to go to Beacon was here. The day he fulfilled his dream was here. The day that he let this oversized deathtrap stop him from achieving his goals will never come!

 _I'm Jaune Arc. The youngest detective in Vale. I've solved hundreds of cases from the disappearing cat to stopping crime bosses. There's no way this affront against nature is going to hold me back!_

 _(Bullhead. Airship with wings. Chances of throwing up: 60%. Chances of embarrassing self: 90%)_

 _Oh shut up. I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?_

 **On The Bullhead to Beacon**

 _I was wrong! I was so very wrong! Why do I jinx myself like this?!_

The poor boy tried in vain to keep his lunch down. Swallowing, he began to look around to try and keep his mind off of his torture.

Looking up he saw a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch welcoming all the new students to Beacon. _Even when she's a hologram, she's glaring at me. I just know it._

"Hey, you okay?" Jaune turned towards the voice, and was met by a black-haired girl with a bow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he responded weakly. "Motion sickness."

She winced in sympathy. "Must be rough."

"You have no idea." He sighed. "Honestly, if nothing else, the invention of the Bullhead is proof that the universe hates us."

"You have a better idea of getting around?"

"Walking, running, swimming, cars, bikes, boats, submarines, anything is better than this thing!"

She merely hummed in response. Jaune chuckled a bit. "It's funny. Here I am prattling on and on, and I haven't even introduced myself. Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." He grinned to let her know he was kidding.

The girl gave a short laugh. "Mine is Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Nice meeting you Blake."

"Same to you, Jaune."

 **-Detective Arc-**

On another part of the ship, a young girl was very much distressed.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sis is going to Beacon!" a blonde girl said, holding a familiar red-wearing girl.

"Yang, get off! Can't… breathe!" Ruby cried as she was crushed into the hug.

Yang let her go, still smiling brightly as her sister fought to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that this is super exciting!"

"I don't see your point."

"Ruby, you're going to _Beacon_ , one of the most prestigious academies in the world! Not to mention you're going _two years early_! You'll be the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees!" said Ruby, waving her arms rapidly. "I want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"Ruby," Yang smiled. "You're training to be a Huntress. That's as far from normal as you're going to get."

The conversation was halted as the ship caught its first sight of Beacon.

The word breathtaking was the first to jump into Ruby's mind. And truly, it was. She had never seen such a beautiful sight before. With its gleaming towers, sprawling buildings, and impressive architecture, Beacon Academy was a very impressive first sight for the new Hunters in training.

Yang turned to Ruby as they got off the Bullhead. "Hey, maybe you can make some friends!"

"Why would I need friends?" Ruby scoffed. "I've got you!"

Yang slowly backed away.

"Yeah, you see… about that… Ikindawanttomakemyownfriendsokaybye!"

As she said the rushed words, Yang ran off with a bunch of people, spinning poor Ruby and causing her to become very dizzy.

As she backed up, Ruby accidentally knocked over a suitcase.

"Careful, you dunce!" came the voice of a very annoyed girl. Ruby turned around to greet the one accusing her. She was met by an irritated face of a white haired girl, whose white skirt, new heels and hair gave off the impression that she was from money.

"Do you have any idea what's in that case?" She took out a vial of red Dust. "Dust, mined and refined by the SDC! Do you understand the damages you could have caused?"

As the angry girl in white lectured, she inadvertently shook the vial, causing some of the red Dust to come out. As it did, it began to tickle Ruby's nose, causing the need to sneeze.

"Hello? Are you even listening?"

It proved too much for the girl in red, so she sneezed, causing an explosion.

"Now," the girl in white coughed out. "Do you see what I mean?! Who do you think you are?"

"Look I'm sorry! But you started shaking that vial and-!"

"Oh, so you're saying that it's my fault now?" The now _very_ irritated girl interrupted Ruby. "Where do you get off on accusing me for something you caused?!"

"Listen Princess," Ruby replied with some venom, quickly growing tired of the girl. "I already said that I'm sorry, so how about you-!"

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice interrupted the two. The two girls turned around to see a new girl in black with a bow standing a few feet behind them. "More specifically, her name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"I'm glad to finally see some recognition." Weiss nodded, satisfied in someone showing her the respect she deserved.

"Who is also one of the leading companies in Faunus abuse and rights violations."

Weiss's nodding immediately became an expression of outrage.

"How dare you- Where do get off of- Ugh!" Storming off in outrage, she didn't bother coming up with a clever comeback.

Ruby was smiling through the short spectacle. "Hey, thank you very much for dealing with her! My name's Ruby- oh… she's gone." Indeed she was, having walked away when the irate heiress left.

Ruby slumped to the floor, depression setting in. "Ugh, welcome to Beacon." She whimpered to herself sadly.

"Hey, you look like you need some help." She lifted her head at the sound of a strangely familiar voice, only to be met with the sight of a _very_ familiar blonde holding out his hand to help her up.

 **-Detective Arc-**

"So, do you?" Jaune asked the fallen girl. _Seriously, and I thought that my biggest problem would be not throwing up back on that deathtrap. Why am I involving myself again?_

 _(Subject: Ruby Rose. Sight of girl lying pathetically triggered big brother complex.)_

 _Oh yeah, that's right._

Seeing the happy smile on the girl's face as he helped her up made it all worth it.

"You're the one from last night!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Arc."

"Please," Jaune grimaced. "Just call me Jaune. Being called 'Mr. Arc' by one of my future classmates when I'm only 17 makes me feel so old."

Ruby nodded happily, and they began to walk together. After a few minutes, she began to look worried over something.

 _I wonder what's up with her?_

 _(She appears to be socially awkward. Perhaps she is struggling with trying to come up with conversation.)_

"Sooo, I've got this thing." The girl says, pulling out a device and unknowingly proving Jaune's semblance right.

And then she activated the device, causing a giant scythe to appear.

 _(Analysis: A high-caliber sniper rifle combined with a scythe. Assumption: Ruby created it herself, like all students at Signal. As proven last night, can be very dangerous. Analyzing weak-points now.)_

Jaune whistled, both at the impressive stats, and the equally impressive weapon.

"That," he said. "Is a very impressive high impact sniper rifle and scythe combination. I'm assuming you made it yourself?"

"Y-yeah." A very confused Ruby replied. "How did you…?"

"Ruby," Jaune smiled. "I'm a detective. I pick up on things."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "That's so cool! Well, I'll bet you didn't know that it's name is Crescent Rose."

"I won't deny that."

"Ha! I knew it. So, what do you got?"

"Well," he said, pulling open his coat revealing his guns. "I have these two: Ash and Bane."

He pulled them out for the excited girl to see. "Is that all?"

Jaune chuckled a bit at the face she was making, obviously wanting to see more cool weapons.

Not being one to disappoint, he stood back, crossed his arms, and swiftly brought them down, allowing his two swords to come out from his sleeves. "I have these for fights where I need more precision than stopping power."

"That's amazing! How do you have them in your sleeves like that?"

"A friend of mine helped me install this mechanism in my sleeves. It keeps them holstered until I introduce a significant amount of speed and force downwards. It's also useful as being a little surprise for my enemies."

"And finally," Jaune said, pulling out a sword. "Allow me to introduce you to my main weapon and family inheritance: Crocea Mors!"

"Oh, another sword."

"Not just 'another sword'!" he replied, shaking his head. "A masterly crafted weapon of justice! Forged during the last war, this blade can cut through almost anything. Combined with its mighty shield, it is a defender of the innocent. Truly, a weapon fit for my family."

Jaune was almost deafened by Ruby's squeal.

She soon caught herself and calmed down, blushing an atomic red. "I'm sorry, it's just, I'm a bit of a weapons freak. They're just so cool!"

"Ha-ha, I guess they are." Jaune began to look around, checking the time on his scroll. "We should probably leave. The orientation speech is going to start soon."

"It's been nice talking to you." Ruby said as they reached their destination. "But I think I see my sister. See you later Jaune!" She quickly ran over to Yang, most likely to berate her for leaving the poor girl behind.

Moving toward the middle of the crowd, Jaune tried to relax as the speech started.

Professor Ozpin stepped forward, looking upon all of the Beacon hopefuls.

"You come to this school to learn how to become hunters." He started.

"Many of you are here for fame, some for glory, and the rest for fortune. You believe that you are ready for what's out there. Believe it or not, you might actually find it. However, it is those people who are here for the wrong reasons. During your stay at Beacon, your beliefs may be challenged. You might begin to question yourself. Maybe even doubt yourself. Before we can teach you, you must first ask yourself this. 'Why do I want to become a Hunter?' That is all."

His speech over, Ozpin walked away from the podium.

"Remember," Goodwitch told the students, taking the place of the retreating headmaster. "You will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you will all participate in initiation at the cliffs. I suggest you get a full night's rest."

 _Well… that was something._ Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune was prepared to follow the other students, who were in turn following a very boisterous sounding man for orientation, when he was halted by what sounded like an insult.

"…and we'll talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" A very sarcastic and slightly haughty voice sounded.

 _You know, I think that barb was aimed at me._

 _(Checking… Insult was aimed at self.)_

 _I was being facetious. Could you give me anything more useful?_

 _(Checking… Preparing witty comebacks… done.)_

Walking over to where he heard the voice, Jaune was only slightly surprised to see Ruby being involved. With a fellow blonde and a white haired girl. Ruby and the other blonde obviously noticed him, if their growing smirks (well the blondes growing smirk, Ruby's was more surprised smile) was any indicator.

"C'mon Snow Angel," Jaune said directly behind the girl, causing her to stiffen up. "Coming onto me already? I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"Get away from me, you plebeian!" Huffing, she walked away, following the other students.

Jaune took a minute to share a glance with the two remaining girls. "I think she's playing hard to get."

That did it. The two released the chuckles they were holding back.

"Nice," said the blonde. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, good to meet ya."

"Same. My name's Jaune Arc."

Yang's eyebrow widened. "So you're the guy who helped out Ruby last night." She looked over the other blonde before turning to Ruby. "Not bad sis. I approve."

 _Wait a minute, they're sisters?_

 _(Analysis: They could be half-sisters.)_

"But," Yang continued, turning back to Jaune. "Don't you go thinking that you can lay your hands on her."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Didn't have any plans to." Jaune smiled. "Come on, I think orientation is starting without us."

 **Beacon Ballroom: Later That Night**

 _Sheesh, how desperate are these guys?_ Jaune asked himself as he walked past a bunch of guys flexing their muscles to a group of girls. Dressed in his sleeping attire of a bunny onesie, he wandered around the ballroom looking for a place to put his sleeping bag.

 _Honestly, it shouldn't be this difficult to find somewhere to sleep!_ As he was searching, he heard the voice of the rich girl from earlier.

"Honestly!" she exclaimed. "Some people are trying to sleep, and it's difficult with you being so loud."

 _Wow, they're at it again._ Jaune thought to himself, noting that the disturbance was caused by the rich girl, Ruby, and Yang. _Honestly, it's starting to seem like she's stalking poor Ruby._

"You know, it's a little hypocritical of you to say that, when you're being loud yourself."

The white-haired girl stiffened, before turning around to face the blonde. "You again. Are you following me or something?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Only in reverse. Honestly, whenever I turn around I see you harassing my friend here." He nodded to Ruby. "Do you have a crush on her or something? Try not to take any offence to this, but I don't think that you'd do too well together. You seem _way_ too clingy."

The girl seemed outraged, and it was only heightened by the (poorly) concealed snickers of Ruby and the full out laughter from Yang. She turned and left with a "Harrumph".

"You seem to be feeling better, now that you're not on the Bullhead." A quiet voice greeted Jaune. Looking down, he finally noticed a familiar face.

"Whoa, hey Blake! Sheesh, how long were you there?"

 _(The entire time.)_

"The entire time. You were too busy annoying that girl that you didn't notice."

 _Damnit, my know it all semblance is spreading._

"Sorry about that." Jaune chuckled.

"So Jauney boy, wanna introduce us to your friend?" Yang asked.

"Oh, sorry! Blake, these are my friends Ruby and Yang. Girls, this is my friend Blake."

"You're awfully quick to call us friends." Blake noted.

"Maybe. But I've taken the advice of my mother. She once said to me, 'Jaune, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!'"

The three girls took a moment to process that. "…really?" Ruby finally asked.

"Yeah. Made the stranger danger lessons very confusing for me as a child."

They simply stared at him some more.

"Well," Blake said, breaking the momentary silence. "That certainly explains a few things. Like that onesie, for example."

"Meh." Jaune shrugged.

"Did you like, lose a bet, or something?" Yang questioned.

"Originally, yeah, I lost a bet to my sister. I had to wear this thing for a month. But, it turns out that it's surprisingly comfortable. So I just wear it."

"But don't you feel embarrassed?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby," Jaune sighed. "I'm a certified private detective. I've risked my life saving this city from the criminal underworld more times than I can count. So I think I'm entitled to being able to wear whatever sleeping clothes I please."

The silence returned with a vengeance, causing Blake to go back to reading. "So," Ruby asked, turning to Blake. "What are ya reading?"

"A book about a man with two souls in his body."

"Is it good?" Clearly, Ruby was running out of icebreakers.

"Yes."

"Oh. That's cool." She nodded, trying to think of something to say. "I was always a fan of fairy tales."

"Oh?" Blake asked without looking up from her book.

"Yeah. Happily ever afters were my favorite."

This caused Blake to look up. "Let me guess, you still believe that the world can be saved with the power of love?"

"Well, maybe not that specific, but it's a start, yeah."

"That's awfully naïve of you. I'm not saying that's a bad thing." She said, forestalling Ruby's indignant shout. "But unfortunately the world doesn't really work like that."

"Sheesh, you're kind of a pessimist, aren't you Blake?" Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I prefer the term 'realist'."

"Whatever. Realists weren't all that popular in the stories I used to read."

"And what did you read?" Asked Ruby.

"I was a big lover of a good mystery story. My favorite series was Sherlock Holmes. It's what inspired me to become a detective in the first place."

"Oh? You're not going to start smoking a pipe and playing the violin, are you?" Blake teased.

"Oh come on, give me a break. Just because I liked the character, doesn't mean that I'm going to just abandon all of my personality to become a carbon copy of him. It's like saying that I'm going to act like some sex god, just because I'm a fan of _Ninjas of Love_." Jaune could have sworn he saw Blake's bow twitch.

"Well," Yang yawned. "All this talk of books is making me tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Night." She walked away, giving off a wave as she left.

"Yeah, I'm going to follow her lead. Night guys." Ruby followed her sister.

"I'm starting to feel it now. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Jaune asked Blake.

"Do what you want."

"Right. Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Jaune."

 **AN: Done. Finally done. For those of you who know me from my past works, you guys know that I'm really bad at having frequent updates. And I also know that I was going to work on Chaos Tamer. But something pulled me back here to make a new update. What was it? Oh yeah, it was all of the reviews and follows I got immediately after posting the last chapter. Sheesh guys! I'm going to get such an ego boost, swear. Anyway, time for announcements.**

 **My next update will be my story Chaos Tamer. If you're a fan of Digimon and you like my stuff, then you should check it out. It may not be the best writing I've produced in the very beginning, but it gets better, I promise.**

 **Second announcement, if you're still reading this. I've read in the reviews that my summery was misinforming. That I promised you a crime solving Jaune, just starting out his career. Well, have I got news for you! I'm going to write a side story called** _ **Detective Arc: Casefiles**_ **. It will show the Jaune that you believed I promised. It will be mostly comprised of one-shots, and will be fairly short. But it has plot! And some lore for our favorite blonde detective! You even get to meet the people who trained him. Eventually.**

 **Final thing. For those who are wondering about Jaune's semblance, here it is. Hyper observation. It sounds lame, but if you've ever seen Psych or Sherlock, you know just how cool it is. Basically, it's Jaune's subconscious reporting everything it sees to him. He just has to ask for the information. Mentally of course. It would be a bit weird otherwise. It must be said, while Jaune is a smart guy, he's still dense. Most of the puzzle solving will come from his semblance.**

 **As a gift for all the love and positive support, I give you this Omake. Enjoy!**

 _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Jaune asked himself as he walked among the crowd of students.

 _(D-Cup. Full lips. Purple panties. Matching bra.)_

 _Was because of that one time I stole that candy bar? If so, I'm sorry!_

"You okay there, Jaune?" Ruby asked, shooting him a concerned look.

 _(B-Cup. Cute face. Virgin. Pink panties. Black bra.)_

"Are sure about that?" Yang asked. "You look really depressed."

 _(D-Cup. Party girl. Virgin. Yellow panties. Matching bra."_

 _I'll admit, wasn't expecting her to be a virgin. Am I being punished for being too judgmental?_

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"If the dolt says he's okay, then he's okay. Don't make a big deal about it." Weiss said.

 _(A-Cup. Slight Tsundere. Virgin. White panties. Matching bra.)_

"Thank you Weiss."

"I don't know." Said Blake. "I agree with Yang and Ruby. You're starting to go pale."

 _(C-Cup. Ninja catgirl. Virgin. Lace black panties. Matching bra.)_

"If you people are done clogging up the hallway, I'm sure that there's some important work for you to be doing." Glynda Goodwitch said to the group, tired of being slowed down by the mass of students.

 _(D-Cup. Hot teacher. No panties. No bra.)_

 _How do you even know that?!_ Jaune couldn't take it anymore. He broke donw crying then and there.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER (Will Delete Soon)

**Not a chapter, I'm sorry to say. This is is a status update. The reason that I've been gone for so long is because I've had to deal with so much real life stress. To put it in perspective, I'm a 19 year old college student. New situations keep throwing themselves at me, and I'm doing all that I can to be able to adapt to them as they come. The reason for this status update is because I'm finally comfortable enough to get back into my hobbies; writing being a primary. So to all of those who have stuck by me and not deleting your alerts after so long, I have something to say. Wow, you people are so damn awesome! I keep getting new alerts from new people following this story, and I kept having to feel guilty by not being able to post. Speaking of, I do have some good news and some bad news.**

 **The good news is that I will be uploading the new chapter as soon as I can. It's going to be short, but that sacrifice will allow more regular updates.**

 **The bad news is that I'm going to edit the story, and change a few things that I just don't like or that don't fit in with my new narritive that I'm taking. I'm also going to be redoing Casefiles to fit in with the new "canon".**

 **That's all. Thank you once again for sticking with this, you guys are the best!**


	4. The End

**Okay, a couple of things.**

 **First up, Detective Arc is now officially dead. I put it out of its misery. Ashes to ashes and all that jazz.**

 **Secondly, it's reincarnation is going up soon. This Friday to be specific. It will be called Spectral, and this one is going to be a bit more paranormal investigator type then detective. I'll explain why in a minute.**

 **Thirdly, here's my obligatory apology for never actually updating soon like I promised. I did honestly mean to update that as soon as I could. In fact, the plan was to be ready by that Friday. Unfortunately, I was bombarded with assignment after assignment throughout November and December, including writing mountains of research papers and tons of presentations. So when Finals finally came, I called December as a break from writing. So you might be asking yourself, "where were you in January then?!" I'll admit it, that was laziness on my part. But I'm actually very glad that I did, and here's why.**

 **Spectral is going to a story where Jaune has unlocked his semblance and created a forgery to get into Beacon. Only this time, he will be introduced to the world of the supernatural. Now to stem off the question here and now; no, this is not a pseudo-crossover with Supernatural. Not even a bit. That was already done by a different guy, and I'm not going to steal his thunder.**

 **This is going to be using some elements from Detective Arc, such as the semblance being the same, but that's it.**

 **Now some you might think that this is a terrible idea. That Detective Arc would have been good, and I should have done a remake of that instead. Look, I know that it was a good idea. There was a reason why I wrote it in the first place. But here's the problem. Almost as soon as I began planning for this story, I slowly lost passion for it. I tried to make myself write it out, but it was pretty much torture on my imagination and creativity.**

 **So how did I get from that to where I am now? Well, it started off as a joke idea that I had of an evil box under Beacon. Here's the thing; I liked that idea. I liked that idea so much that it started bouncing around in my head. And so I started thinking about what this box was, and how I could fit into Detective Arc. But I couldn't, as the idea wouldn't have worked out as it was. Cue the next joke idea, make it about ghosts instead. Until that became rooted in my mind, refusing to let me go. And as soon as the ideas came to me, I was filled with that old passion that I used to feel when writing.**

 **So here we go. A brand new story going live on Friday, one that I'm going to take my time on and do my best at. If you still don't like this idea, then I'm sorry. But I can't bring back Detective Arc, no matter how much I try. So I'll say goodbye, and I wish that you find that right story that you fall in love with.**

 **Also, no I'm not going to delete Detective Arc. It stands to me as the first time I really tried my hand at this writing thing. I may have crashed and burned with it, but I don't hate it. It serves as a fond memory, and as a reminder of what could have been.**

 **So goodbye Detective Arc. I will always look back on you with fondness.**


End file.
